


I can Feel The Devil Beside Me

by TheCommanderCas



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, run from the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommanderCas/pseuds/TheCommanderCas
Summary: A poem I wrote in my college creative writing years ago
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765546
Kudos: 1





	I can Feel The Devil Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also I set up a Ko-Fi to earn some extra cash. I do requests for free but people who donate there get priority
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/thecommandercas

**I can feel the devil beside me.**

He walks next to me.

I try to ward him away.

I wear a silver cross about my neck

I even wear them on my heels

Leave the marks in the dirt behind me

It really doesn’t bother him at all

I can feel the devil beside me.

He sings to me in my sleep

Poisoning my mind

With vile lullabies

Full of false promises

Of happiness and freedom

And people singing in worship of me

I can feel the devil beside me.

I can constantly hear his whispers

Trying to lure me into the game

He need not try so hard

I'm good at finding trouble on my own

At the end of the bottle or line

I break out in handcuffs again

I can feel the devil beside me.

He's not always a person.

He's glowing neon.

He comes in a bottle

And can be shot up, snorted, and smoked

He’s in the form of a dancing girl

And a hooded figure in an alley.

I can feel the devil beside me.

He's too good at his job.

I just want to quit this.

Really quit this time

I want it all to stop

I want to go home

Once I find a home that is

I CAN FEEL THE DEVIL BESIDE ME.

Smothering my every move

He comes closer.

Drawing me back into the game

It’s not fair

I want out

But he won’t let me go

I CAN FEEL THE DEVIL BESIDE ME!

For that reason, I must run.

I have to keep looking over my shoulder.

Always looking for him behind me

Holding my breath that he’s not back there

I always look back

But I don't know why after all

The devil is right beside me.


End file.
